


Fixable

by coldcoffeehottea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amputee, Bi-Polar, Daddy Derek, Depression, M/M, rebel, single dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcoffeehottea/pseuds/coldcoffeehottea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly single dad of 3 Derek is barely making ends meet, and the emotional end of his family is even worse. He doesn't think anything can be worse, when he is called for a parent teacher conference for his kindergarten age twins. Derek drags himself to this meeting expecting to be lectured again on how anti social his children are, but when he spots a goofy, attractive, young man at the teachers desk, he knew he could make it through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashback.

5:00  
He was making alfredo for dinner, but his special ingredient, milk had gone bad.  
"Lyd??" he called pleadingly to his wife, who he knew was playing with his twins Isaac and Erica, "The milk went bad do you mind going to get some?"  
"Not at all" Lydia kissed him from behind and with Isaac in tow, she was out the door.  
6:00  
Derek drained his pasta, set the table, and poured ice tea into 3 glasses before he glanced at the clock. It had been an hour since they left. Now he began to worry, the grocery store was 3 minutes away, a walkable distance, but his beautiful wife and precious young son had yet to return. Derek, being the logical person he is, thought of what may be happening at Save Much. There could be a long line-no the store was never busy. They could've went somewhere else-no that wouldn't make sense. Lydia have met one of her many friends at the store, yeah, that could be why he hasn't seen her striking blue eyes in over an hour. But, just to be on the safe side, Derek decides to call his loving ginger. Just as Derek reaches for his phone, the little metal object begins to sing 'finally'. Derek eagerly presses the small green button  
"hey babe, where've ya been?"  
"Mr.Hale?" asks a raspy man who's name he didn't catch  
"uh..yeah..why didn't my wife answer the phone??" Derek asks, extremely concerned now  
"Mr.Hale could you please come to Rosebirch Memorial, something's happened concerning your son and wife.."  
"Yes." is all Derek can muster, he cant catch his breath, he cant think straight. The young father sweeps up the stairs hurriedly grabbing his crying daughter and begging his young son to get out of bed.  
6:15  
Derek runs into the small hospital mumbling Lydia Hale, barely audible. Somehow a nurse hears him and beckons him into a room down the hall. On the door is written 'Isaac Hale'.  
Derek bursts into the room, immediately climbing into the bed with his sobbing boy, holding him as he cries. Derek looks expectantly at the nurse, who seems nice enough.  
"Well, where's Lydia?" Derek tries to be polite but something feels wrong.  
"Mr.Hale, your family was in a severe car crash.." The nurse slowly edges over to Isaac and lifts his blanket from his legs. Derek is sure he whimpers, Isaac's perfect, soft little foot is missing.  
"Oh God, have you told my wife?" Derek needs the support of his bride right now.  
6:20  
"Sir, I regret to inform you, Lydia Hale passed away at the scene of the crash." Derek cannot process this information right now. He looks into the faces of his children. Her children. And that is when he breaks, that is when he feels his family break apart.


	2. Where are my markers

Its been 7 months since the head of the house, the selfless mother, the adoring wife, Lydia passed away. For the 3 Hale kids, 8 year old Garrett, and 5 year old twins Isaac and Erica, life without mom has been a 180 from their past life. Garrett struggles with insomnia and depression, Erica has developed ADD, and Isaac is still coping with the loss of his left foot, due to the accident that swept the familiy’s once perfect life away. Derek Hale however, has had it the worst. Lydia was the absolute love of his life, and everytime he looks at their offspring, Derek mourn for her. Derek has let the house fall to shambles, the roof leaks, the once faultless hedges have crept their way over the widows, the vacuum has collected dust in the closet, and worst of all the only food in the house is canned soup. The emotional state of the downsized family has been severely compromised. Derek barely speaks to his children, especially Erica who’s velvet voice closely mimics her mothers. Garrett spends most of his time locked in his room blaring music, Erica cries for hours each day, and breaks anything in sight, but Isaac, the calmest in the house, draws and draws, all day, everyday. 

“Daddy where are my markers?!” Erica cries worriedly. 

“In the bag.” Derek mumbles back. Tomorrow is the twins first day of kindergarten, and Garretts first day of 3rd grade. The Hale house has been chaos the pas few days and its chaos rising as school gets closer. All three kids are terribly concerned, and excited. Who will be in their class? What will they wear? Do they have enough supplies? Will the teacher be nice?  
Derek has not been of much help lately, although he is truly happy for all of his kids, the coming of school is just another remembrance of something he cannot share with Lydia.  
The phone is ringing and when Derek goes to check the caller ID, it shows that ‘Stilinski, S’ is calling. The area code is local, so Derek decides to see who it is.  
“Hello?”

“Well hey you sound grumpy!” says the voice on the other line. This man seems very happy and it bothers derek. “Im Mr.Stilinski, Ill be Erica and Isaacs kindergarten teacher!”

“Oh, uh, okay. Im confused why are you calling?” None of Garretts teachers had ever called pre-school, they only called when he as in trouble, which was a lot.

“Oh I just like to get to know the kids. Anything you think I should know about them, illnesses, allergies, likes, dislikes.” 

“Fine.” Derek mumbled “Erica has depression and a lot of anger management. She probably wont get along well with anyone, except Isaac, shes very protective over him. Isaac is quiet and he likes to draw. He’ll get along with everyone, which will piss Erica off. Also Isaacs left leg was amputated”

“Wow Ive got my work cut out for me with your little ones huh!” Laughed Stilinski.

“Uh yeah..Im gonna go.” Derek was getting increasingly aggravated.

“Okay sure! Just one last thing, tomorrow, could you stay for a bit while the kids get used to it. I found that kids do bettern when their parents show them everything is okay.”

“No. My kids will be fine.” And with that, Derek hung up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first work so I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is wanted! This is only a prologue but if you like it, we'll write more! Thanks for reading!


End file.
